


[海贼王/鹰红]斗篷（Chinese Language）

by wanqi0911



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanqi0911/pseuds/wanqi0911
Summary: 接续漫画907话，香克斯去玛丽乔亚的后续。





	[海贼王/鹰红]斗篷（Chinese Language）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为就想开车，所以完全是ooc的恶趣味，但最后不知为什么变成了力不从心x冷淡的中年危机_(:з」∠)_  
> 故事最后一段不是我的梗，来自于亲友芥末的图，感谢芥末的投喂，让这篇文没有变成坑。

无法地带的那家酒馆里，香克斯没有遇见那个他所熟悉的人。这也不算很意外，香波地群岛这么大，雷利先生也可能去其他的酒馆，或是赌馆，或是什么乱七八糟的地方。  
香克斯并不感到失望，事实上，他或许还松了口气，他自己也不确定。香克斯明白他在此处逗留的理由因此而不充足了，他本也不该到此而来，新世界在红土大陆的另一端，雷德号还在那里等着他。然而他把头上的兜帽又拉严了些，从裤兜里摸出几张纸币，把它们压在了桌上。  
“老板，来一桶朗姆酒。”

香克斯从不在喝酒的时候思考事情，快活的时候就要尽情快活，头疼的事就留到头疼的时候再去做，这是罗杰船长教给他的，他一直都记得，直到它也成了每一个红发海贼团成员的习惯，直到他已不必再去记忆它。  
他用右臂箍着那个橡木桶，每次仰头喝下一大口，兜帽总会滑落下几分，他就抬起手掌，再把它捉回原本的位置，这过程怪异而无聊，或许也并无必要，但他乐此不疲。若是雷利先生在，恐怕会笑他还没长大，他想起十二年前、二十四年前、二十五年前，直到二十七年前……  
一桶朗姆酒快要见底了，一只手忽然自他的背后伸过来，帮他向下拉了拉又一次滑落下来的兜帽，香克斯抬起视线，看到了一块红色的袖角，它上面的花纹也有些眼熟。  
他转过头去，看到鹰眼把那柄大黑刀倚在他们之间的吧台上，而后隔着它坐到了他的邻座，和酒保说起话来。香克斯低下头去，松开了臂弯，把空酒桶落在了吧台上，它立刻被收走了，一瓶看起来不怎么便宜的红酒又被酒保递了过来。  
“这不是什么巧遇，我猜？”他接过了它，就着吧台的角磕掉了木塞，灌了一大口。红酒的口感没那么冲，酒瓶也不需要他把头抬得那么高，兜帽安全地遮着他的头发，没再滑落了。  
一张签了名的小纸片出现在他眼前，米霍克摇着红酒杯，并不看他，“我正在这个岛上散步，忽然发现它向上飞起来了。”  
香克斯皱起眉，深吸了一口气，不再说话。米霍克也不发问，直到香克斯又灌没了一瓶酒，他把自己还没倒完的半瓶也推了过去。

米霍克的红酒杯见底时，香克斯刚好喝光了这半瓶酒，酒气从他的胃里涌上来，他张开嘴，扭头对着米霍克打了个酒嗝。黑刀横在他们之间，让它没有直接喷在对方的脸上。米霍克转过头来看他，还是一如既往地连皱眉都欠奉。  
香克斯索性将碍事的刀推向了对方，米霍克不会不管它，他就趁着他伸手的时候捉住了那只胳膊，把脸凑了过去，然后被碍事的帽檐磕到了额头。  
米霍克低着头，用另一只手抄住了刀，他把它抵在肩膀上，腾出手摸出了一沓钱，丢在了吧台上。香克斯的右手里的胳膊在他掌心里转了半圈，而后反手钳住了他的手臂，他跟着米霍克一起站起来，由着对方拉住他往酒馆里边走。  
酒保对此见怪不怪，从壁橱里摸出一把钥匙丢了过来。接住它不是什么难事，如果香克斯的左臂还在，然而现在他只能看着它掉在地上。米霍克松开了手，香克斯蹲下去，捡起了它。或许是钥匙砸地的声音太响亮，又或许是这看起来太不酷了，一阵哄笑声响了起来。然而他不以为意，丝毫没有乔装打扮的米霍克看起来也不以为意，只是抱起臂来等着他。  
香克斯捏紧了那把铜钥匙，大步越过米霍克，率先走进了简陋的“客房区”。

发潮的木板门发出刺耳的声响，香克斯靠着它后退，直到门在他背后关了起来。他伸手摘掉了米霍克的帽子，把它丢在一边，米霍克的一只手压在他肋骨边，拧了两下才锁上了不怎么好使的门。  
他们快要吻在一起的时候，兜帽的布料碍事起来，米霍克伸手要推下它，香克斯却扭头避过了。他向前倾了倾身，咬住了米霍克的唇，米霍克不再理会那块布，歪过头来加深了这个吻。  
他们没有纠缠得太久，牙齿与舌尖互相较量了一会就分开了。香克斯又品尝到了红酒的味道，这若有若无的余韵不讲道理地更加甜美，他向后靠去，盯着米霍克重新抿起来的嘴，舔了舔唇角。  
“对，我去玛丽乔亚了。”香克斯用力一推米霍克的胸，后者顺势坐在了身后的木床上，它又发出“吱呀”的响声。他把手缩回斗篷，手指顺着腰扎摸索着可以解开的地方，“你有什么想问的吗？”  
米霍克双手拄在床板上，抬起头看着他，两条眉毛挑了起来，“上还是下？”

 

香克斯趴在床上，褥子贴在他胸口上还没多久，那种发潮的霉意就开始往他心底濡湿。这不是什么舒适的环境，也不是什么舒服的姿势，大多数时候他都更喜欢躺下来，好好看着米霍克的动作和表情，但这一次不是。  
他闭上了双眼，把头压在床上，斗篷的帽檐遮住了光，黑暗中的时间总是显得格外长，他就耐心地等待着米霍克来做点什么，直到一只干燥的手从斗篷下边探进来，握住了他的胯。  
香克斯把腰弯下了几分，让后脊梁再向下陷一些，米霍克的另一只手隔着布料在他的背上摩挲，他知道这是种询问，却伸出手去，又把斗篷拉紧了几分，同时把已经落在脚腕边的裤子踢了出去。  
米霍克会意地不再试探，那只手从他的后背移到了肩膀边，从兜帽的边缘探进来，又摸进了衬衫，手指捏住了他的肩膀。香克斯舒服得哼出声来，就算聚少离多，米霍克也总知道他想要什么。他伸出手臂盲目摸索在床单上，直到抓住了一个枕头，就把它垫在了身下。  
米霍克又靠近了些，香克斯隔着背上斗篷的面料，感受到若有若无的热量和压迫感。在胯间的手开始下移的时候，他深吸了一口气，尽量放松下来，让身体再给对方更多一些的通行权。  
米霍克在事前一向耐性很好，香克斯依旧把头埋在兜帽里，手指紧紧地抓着床单，时间差不多的时候，他扭着腰躲过了米霍克伸向他身下准备查看状态或是再添把火的手指，同时低声说道：“行了，来吧。”

香克斯深呼吸着，身体被一点点挤开的滋味从来都不算好受，但这一次几乎可以称得上是难受。这是他率先提出的邀请，虽然明知扩张还不算充分，可他想要这样。红酒的后劲儿逐渐反上来了，让他身体的感受开始有些恍惚，他暗自用手按住了胃，让醉后的反应不至于太强烈。  
米霍克的两只手结实地抓着他的腰，前进得很艰难，香克斯尽量放松下来，他猜对方大概比自己更不舒服，但米霍克没有停下来的意思，香克斯也并不希望他停下来，尽管这带给他一种被强势侵略的错觉。他把头压在床单上，帽兜挡住了他呼出的气息，它们又被重新喷在他的面上。汗水不做声地在他的颈后、背上和脸上汇聚着，当米霍克终于进展到底时，香克斯的头发已经被彻底溻湿了。  
异物感依然火燎般地强烈，香克斯几乎怀疑自己有些受伤了，但他确信米霍克一向的分寸。他把手移到肩膀边，将身体拄起了半寸，重重地喘息着，而后有意地轻哼出声来。米霍克的一只手从他的腰间推近，停在他的胸前，不轻不重地揉捏起来，同时欺身上来。香克斯感受到他的背被对方腰腹的曲线贴合了，斗篷的布料阻隔了直接的触感，但仍把压力和热度放行给他。他无声地承受着它们，直到被对方夹在两指间的乳头有些硬痛的时候，米霍克忽然重重顶了他一下，香克斯不禁真正地低哼出声来，他下意识地收住它，却在同一瞬间被狠狠袭击了第二次，卡在嗓子里的气息迸成了近似于呜咽的狼狈声响。米霍克无疑是故意的，香克斯近乎不悦地由着对方的手移到了他另一侧的胸膛，合着入侵的节奏，比先前更强势地抓捏着他，带起他更多的感觉。

今日的米霍克不同于平时，只是一只手用力钳住他的腰用力地反复刺穿着，更加强势，也更加狂妄，并没有以往有意探寻取悦的意图。香克斯的身体承受着不绝的冲击，鼻尖一下下地蹭在床单上，无法言明的屈辱感隔着骨血，与那只反复蹂躏着他前胸的手冲撞地呼应着，掺着醺然的酒意，共同蒸熏着某些更早些时候就郁结在他心头的块垒。不适的痛感渐渐麻木了，他有些失神地睁着眼，透过兜帽和床单间的缝隙，视野晃动着，看着客房里墙皮斑驳剥落的墙壁。  
他有些想反抗，可这本是你情我愿的事，是他凑上去吻米霍克的，他还主动要求被上。他或许该迎合一下，或是暗自说服自己机会难得，就该好好享受这服务，可又提不起精神头。屋外的夕阳很好，大大小小的肥皂泡飞起来，椭圆形的影子长长地投在墙上，他把喘息都压了下去，咬着牙盯着它们上升的过程，忽然回想起十几岁的时候，奥罗杰克逊号曾经路过一个小岛，雷利先生给了他和巴基零花钱，罗杰船长带着他们去看当地的一种给小孩子看的影子戏，四五十岁的人了，看得又笑又叫，比他们都投入。  
他好像又回到了那幕影子戏开幕前，他的个子太小，得跳起来才能透过人群的缝隙看到还没开幕的童话的布景，最后罗杰船长把他扛在了肩上，他才看清了那些缓缓升起来的小气球，然而巴基抓着他的裤脚抗议起来，他又只得让出了那个特席。  
他又好像正被压在刑台上，被用最不堪的方法羞辱着，这是不是海贼们的殊途同归？他想起那个更高的刑台，也不是，罗杰船长就从不会妥协，哪怕是被砍了头——  
哪怕是被那些人砍了头。  
那些他刚见过的人。  
他狠狠地咬着牙，手指绞紧了床单，用力握成拳。  
接着他脑后的帽子忽然被拉了下来，蓦然大盛的光亮让香克斯不觉眯起了双眼，他稍稍偏过头，还没来得及提出抗议，米霍克已凑近了几分，下巴抵在他的肩膀边，气息有些粗重，“不舒服的话，我们可以就此打住。”

香克斯才恍然察觉到自己的身体整个都僵硬着，米霍克的一只手不知何时已经抓在了他一直没站起来的身下，干燥而有热度的触感包裹着他。  
“不，我喝得太多了。”他立刻放松下来，将自己和对方的重量都压在床上。  
“是么？”米霍克停了一会，最后在他轻微磨蹭的暗示下，又动了起来。  
香克斯不再心不在焉，他的手臂从背后伸到另一侧，抓住了米霍克的左胳膊，示意那只摸着他的手从自己身下移开。米霍克顺着他的意思，不深究他想要隐藏状态的心思，只是把手臂环在他的身旁，压过他仅存的那一块左臂，手指勾起了他的几缕头发，抚摸把玩着。香克斯也由着他，米霍克的短发和胡茬硬得有点扎手，他一般都不去摸，他伸直了脖颈，去感受米霍克比先前舒缓了些的节奏，随着对方的动作内外一起迎合起来。  
一切渐入佳境，米霍克的气息在他的后颈和肩头拂过，渐渐不那么平稳起来，这也差不多是一次合格的体会了，至少他没对不住米霍克。香克斯的心放下来，他放空了头脑，只是惦记着他差不多应该出点声来增加些气氛了。  
米霍克忽地收紧了双臂，从后面抱住了他，同时停下来。香克斯有些不解，他感到自己的斗篷又被往下拉了拉，米霍克的手拨开了他后颈上沾湿的头发，然后温热的触觉落在那里，他怔了怔，直到被舔舐和吸吮的力度更加明显，它们和硬茬的胡须蹭过的触感一起转变为某种痒意，而后又是牙齿划过皮肤的些许轻微的痛感，香克斯醒悟到米霍克是在咬他，在他们相识这么多年后，第一次这样轻轻地咬他，像是在表达某种不满，又像是在安慰他说不出的情绪，又或者是在……撒娇？  
这个词出现在意识里的同时，他先前喝过的酒忽然都变成了压缩在他颅内的蒸汽，然后“砰”地炸开了，他头昏脑涨，几乎“噗”地一下笑出声来，所有藏起来的心思和情绪都不翼而飞了。米霍克停在他身体里的部分忽然顶了他一下，不是早先那种自顾自地往前， 而是了如指掌、相当准确地用力捣向了最令他狼狈的地方。  
香克斯立刻“啊”了一声，几乎忘了压抑音量，向后仰起的脖子直接撞在了米霍克就在近处的鼻尖上，米霍克就着这冲劲偏过头，又去亲吻和咬噬他的锁骨。香克斯没办法表达不满，米霍克的手臂把他箍得很紧，一只手还故技重施地塞进了他的胸和床之间添油加醋，另一只手则按在他手背上，主动与他扣住手指，同时近乎鞭笞一样反复地刺进他身体的同一个位置里。他大口喘息着，全身的力气几乎都不见了，只保留下些许，在快感的刺激下一次次战栗地仰直了脊柱，从脚趾尖到腿根都绷起来，又再次失去力气地弯下去，而另一些则聚在他身下，站立得相当精神，伴着枕头不多的弹性，被米霍克压得一次次蹭在床单上，说不上是疼还是痒，用强烈的感觉呼唤着他或另一个人的关照。

香克斯在隐约有些舒服的痛感和稍微有点不舒服的快感之间发出低低的呻吟，开始后悔自己的选择。他挣开米霍克钳制，不太仔细地去照顾自己发硬的欲望，米霍克的手却又追过来，依然强行覆在他手背上，带着他放慢节奏，更加温柔，拇指和食指撩着他的尖端，带给他更多满意和不得满足的颤抖。  
米霍克的下巴还抵在他的肩上，又把头靠过来，贴在他的脸侧，气息并没有比他更粗重，看起来还有所余力和保留。香克斯几乎想在心里咒骂他们之间这毫无意义的年龄差和对方那一向注重保养的生活习惯。使坏的米霍克让他始料未及，这直接却不尽兴的取悦更像是一种沉默的指责或拷问，没给他一丝一毫的敷衍空间。  
他想要得再多点，并且开始嫌弃他们之间的斗篷，几乎湿透了的布料贴在他背上，伴随着一次次身体的摩擦，带来更多想赤裸又想被抚摸的难言的渴望，米霍克对此似乎没有察觉，他则在这一刻隐约地怀念起了自己的左手。  
这个念头让他在迷糊中稍稍定了定神，他在喘息中深呼吸了一次，绷紧了身体，米霍克有所察觉地随着他停顿了一下。“我去见五老星了。”香克斯最终低声说道。  
米霍克那只在他身下的手停在了他的左胸前，在原地轻轻按了一下，像是在确认他心跳的速度，同时在他耳边“嗯”了一声。  
香克斯又深吸了一口气，忽然安心地松懈下来，他下意识弯起了嘴角，再自然不过地说出了那个名字：“我有些想念罗杰船长了。”  
“嗯。”米霍克又应了一声，而后偏着头，鼻尖分开他鬓上凌乱的红发，吻上了他的耳垂，同时牵着他的手，一起加速抚弄着他的欲望，又在他身体里顶了顶。那些郁结和不甘心就轻易地被米霍克贴近的鼻息吹跑了，香克斯感受到平静的愉快沿着他们交叠的指尖，从他的身下传递上来。他坦然地偏过身体，配合着找到更适合的角度，跟着他们的手和对方的动作一起，纵情地前后晃动着。米霍克的手从他胸前移开，插进斗篷里，在他的背上一路抚下来。米霍克掌心的热度让香克斯察觉到落了汗的后背原来是凉的，他想夸夸直到此时此刻也没有手抖的米霍克真不愧为世界第一的大剑豪，然而又有些懒洋洋的，只想把全部的精力都拿来享受他们之间的冲击和摩擦。他们之间，早就过了还需要情话的年纪。

最终他没怎么克制地叫出了声来，米霍克的轻哼也在他耳畔催情，直到他们一起舒服地射了出来。香克斯定了定神，伸开胳膊，疲累地翻过身来，占据了大半张床，不像样的斗篷垫在他身下，他挺起腰把它抽出来，连同被带出来的枕头一起，随手丢在了地上。  
米霍克自顾自地清理着残局，香克斯转过身来，把手臂垫在脑袋下边看着他的半个背和半张脸，“你为什么在香波地群岛？”  
“听说新的海军大将对七武海制度有些看法，想在这次世界会议上提提。”米霍克系着腰带，微不可查地眯了下眼。  
飓风来临的时候，比起被动地等待，冲进风眼里也不失为一种好办法。香克斯了然地点了点头，“那个小姑娘呢？”  
米霍克扬了扬头，面上的表情没什么变化：“我让她再去找找莫利亚，她没有赏金，离开更安全。”  
香克斯不再追问，他坐起身来，用胳膊圈住了米霍克的脖子，拽着他一起倒在床上。米霍克转过头看向他，香克斯的眉宇飞扬起来，“要是我们在这睡一整宿，贝克曼他们可能会有点着急，但还不至于直接杀上玛丽乔亚。我有很久没让那帮家伙着急了。”  
“所以？”米霍克也扬起了眉  
“所以我们就睡一整宿吧！”香克斯看了一眼窗外昏暗的光线，露出大大的笑容，直接扑在了米霍克身上，把他压在身下，又把头扎进了对方的胸膛里，同时豪气万千地大方道：“房钱算我的。”

 

次日，红发海贼团的船长比约定稍迟些地出现在了雷德号甲板上，当他精神抖擞地解下斗篷来宣告自己的平安后，却因为“背叛”而被船员们凶残地指责并惩罚了。  
整天都不能碰酒的红发海贼仿佛丢掉了半条命，他坐在甲板上支着腮苦思着自己的破绽，贝克曼不仅指出了他开小差的事实，甚至还猜到了他并不是和雷利先生一起过夜的。香克斯有些庆幸至少他的意志足够坚定，狠心拒绝了米霍克极其反常地希望他再呆半天的挽留，不然他可要连明天的酒都喝不成了。  
耶稣布和拉基在不远处放声嘲笑着他们的船长，同时暗自腹诽着某个过分嚣张挑衅的大剑豪。他们才不准备告诉香克斯，一个十字红痕正清晰地硌在他的额前和脸上，好在再过一会，它应该就会消失了。

——END——

结尾段落的梗来自于芥末画的图，[原地址请戳我](https://weibo.com/1919724635/GoIE5oBP5)：  
  



End file.
